


Dyed in her Image

by ShadowedTime



Category: Date A Bullet, Date A Live
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Writing Exercise, appreciation, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/pseuds/ShadowedTime
Summary: Hibiki Higoromo isn't particularly unique. Kurumi Tokisaki thinks that statement couldn't be more false.
Relationships: Kurumi Tokisaki/Hibiki Higoromo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dyed in her Image

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of appreciation for Hibiki.

Hibiki Higoromo isn’t an exceptional girl.

White hair, pale complexion, bleached Astral Dress, blue eyes that aren’t too vivid. She resembles an Empty, an existence worthless in this world, and lacking individuality. A child of nothing. A husk of someone who _was_ but is no more.

Put next to Kurumi Tokisaki, Hibiki’s appearance is swamped completely by Kurumi’s radiance. Kurumi is striking. Hair as dark as night, striking heterochromatic eyes, a vampiric aura. Her appearance is something that could burn into anybody’s mind. Hibiki is another forgotten face beside her.

But to Kurumi, Hibiki is far from nothing.

Hibiki’s white hair is much more than bleached and plain. It’s always messy, and Kurumi likes to run her fingers through it and ruffle it more than she admits. Hibiki’s eyes are radiant and full of life. They hold a fervour in them that Kurumi envies and finds herself lost in, even in mundane moments. When she notices Hibiki’s gaze, Kurumi finds herself entranced. It embarrasses her, and she always looks away, but she can’t deny the way her heart skips a beat when she sees Hibiki so full of life.

Hibiki’s smile is the most lively thing in this world, Kurumi thinks. Her smile can light up a room, it can cheer her up, and Kurumi loves the way that even when she can’t see Hibiki’s face, she can hear that beautiful smile in her voice. It makes Kurumi feel warm, happy. Although she’d never show it. Nor would she admit it to herself.

When Hibiki tugs on her sleeve, when her voice brings Kurumi out of her thoughts, Kurumi finds herself absorbed by Hibiki. Hibiki captures her attention and holds it. Things around them become meaningless when Hibiki is talking to her, whether it be nonsensical, joyful gushing or when she mellows just enough to give advice unbefitting of her energetic demeanour.

Kurumi grounds Hibiki to a world that mercilessly washes away anyone not holding onto a desire.

Hibiki grounds Kurumi more than she would like to admit.

To Kurumi, Hibiki is an exceptional girl. Someone who is so full of life and wisdom. Someone who defies odds and meets challenges with surprising bravery. Sometimes Kurumi thinks that Hibiki is more of a person than she is.

Hibiki Higoromo _is_ an exceptional girl.

Kurumi is proud to be with her.


End file.
